


Fredag

by caroline9



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroline9/pseuds/caroline9
Summary: 关于某天放学后。
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak走进屋时，没有人回答。

Fredag 20:37  
Isak走进屋时，没有人回答。  
“Even？”他又叫了一声，低着头换鞋，“我回来了。”  
依旧没人回答。  
这是星期五，他像往常一样完成了最后一节晚课，Even又回到了学校生活，他和Isak申请了同一所学校，读的是艺术专业。课不紧，按照常理来讲，Even只需要上完早上的课，然后余出半天时间去咖啡馆工作。  
Isak摸出了手机，上面还是他十分钟前发的消息  
（20:25）Isak：“终于上完这该死的实验课了，同组的人简直像个傻子。快到家了，爱你<3”  
再往上，是Even早上的消息“Baby我把早餐给你放在包里了，你睡觉的样子真美，记得不要迟到❤️”  
（9:15）Isak：“Fuck，你在三明治里加了什么，这吃起来像臭虫。”  
（9:16）Even：“HAHAHA，好吧，我下次不会尝试这样了。”  
平淡得不能再平常的对话。  
Isak微微皱眉，被期末困扰多日的脑袋似乎第一次转动了起来，他突然意识到了最近Even过度的亢奋——或者说，可能存在的亢奋？他的状态总是难以判定，心情并不只有忽高忽低，两者之间也有不同差异。Even很少向他坦承自己的状态，他只能细细的去揣摩。  
开始他花了很长时间才掌握了这门学问——失败肯定是有的，心情并不是实验报告上简单的数据，只靠公式就可以划分，他只有感觉和耐心，一点点尝试，然后安抚下他的大男孩。  
前段时间Even的一个计划被导师批准了。Isak摸了摸鼻子，长叹了一口气，他忽略了这一点，以为他只是高兴坏了。  
刚脱下的鞋子又回到了脚上，Isak披上了衣服，电话没有接通，他希望Even不要离开太远，今天很冷，希望他至少穿了衣服。  
接通Even母亲电话的前一秒，Even的短信钻了进来。  
出门的脚步停了一瞬。  
（20:43）Even：“When it hurts, but it hurts so good”  
（爱有时很痛 当痛感并非乏善）  
（20:43）Even：“Do you take it? Do you break it off”  
（你会逃走吗 你会离开吗）  
（20:44）Isak：“Even！？你在哪里？？”  
（20:44）Even：“Your love is like...hey na na”  
（你的爱似.... 那一束束光线）  
（20:44）Even：“It hurts so good,hey na na,your love is like... hey na na”  
（痛并快乐着 你的爱似....那一束束的光线）*  
（20:44）Isak：”I will never leave you alone, never ever.“  
（我永远不会离开你，永远不会。）  
（20:45）Isak：“你在哪里？”  
输入键那头停顿了几秒。  
（20:45）Even：“我在家里。”  
（20:45）Even：“别出去了，外面冷。”

Isak花了一点时间才找到了蜷缩在衣柜里的Even。  
这个尺寸的衣柜对于他来讲还是过于窄小了，Even别扭地把自己蜷缩在一起，侧着头看他。  
两个人都没说话。  
“你要邀请我进去吗？”Isak打破了沉默，带上一贯的，熟悉的笑容。  
Even笑了，但是他没有动，只是把自己蜷缩得更紧了。  
“我很糟糕。”他说。  
“并不的，Baby。”  
“我很糟糕。”孩子一样赌气的，重复的话语。  
“你很棒，你是我的骄傲。”Isak认认真真的说，伸手摸上了对方的脸，“你是最棒的男朋友。”  
又是沉默。  
“我感觉我要失去你了。”Even把自己蜷缩起来，包括自己的手指，像是竖起抵抗世界的刺，保护着脆弱的腹部，“你会离开吗？”  
“永远不会。”Isak凑过去亲吻他，他尝到了眼泪，Even别扭地转过身，伸手扣紧他的头。  
“So what happened after him climbed up the secure her?”他很小声地说，几乎是喃喃低语。  
但是Isak听到了。  
"She secure him right back."  
他没有去询问对方难过的缘由，这不重要，他只需要在这时候抱紧他，抱紧，然后他会好起来的。  
明天又会是新的一天。


	2. Fredag 19:21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even感觉糟透了。

Fredag 19:21

Even感觉糟透了。  
真的糟透了——他曾经觉得自己在不断地膨胀，膨胀——像是一颗气球一样飘上空，漂浮着，漂浮着。  
然后在气压的碾压下破裂。  
砰。  
他掉下了悬崖。  
或许是从前几个星期开始的？Even不太清楚。自己开始失眠，亢奋，感到永无止境的活力。Isak没有察觉，他总是太累了。期末考试和各种实验课带来的疲惫让他几乎倒头就睡，早课又总是迟到。Even总是侧头看着他，看着自己的男孩，卷毛的男孩。他总是那么迷人，那么可爱。他看着他，整夜整夜的，他没有合眼。  
Even无法入睡，无数奇妙而疯狂的思想在他的脑袋里蹿动，烟花般一次次绽放。他想到了落日、水管、婚礼还有地球仪，想到码头、天堂和青蛙玩偶。他想冲出门买一朵有着清晨露水的玫瑰；他想冲到河里与飞艇竞速；他想从世界顶端落下；他想和北极熊拥抱；他想把整面墙涂黑，然后撒上鲜艳的颜料，仿佛万物在一瞬间炸裂。  
他为每一个灵感而欢呼，他像孩子一样雀跃。他觉得自己大概漂浮到了云端，永无止境的，看不见尽头的。他的心脏像是水泵一样有力，他是不用依靠动力的火箭，他漂浮在空中，他像是气球，但他没有着落点。  
而这颗气球触到了世界顶端，然后掉落，如同碎片。  
他感觉糟透了。  
Even撕掉了自己的胡思乱想，他摒弃了曾经的欢悦，他觉得自己糟透了——他有什么勇气称赞曾经的这些杂碎。  
他翘掉了下午的兼职。Even知道Isak这时不在家——现在他需要一些时间，需要把自己拼凑起来，然后缝合成一个新的Even。  
他相信自己可以的。

他开始动手了。  
蜷缩在窄小的衣柜，Even感到了安心。像是整个宇宙只有自己一个人，他什么都不曾拥有，当然什么都不会失去。  
但是他想念自己的Isak。  
他会离开自己吗？Even迷迷糊糊的想，紧闭的环境大概带来了些许缺氧，他只觉得头昏，觉得自己配不上。  
过去的一切就这样轻易地被他的创造者所遗弃了。Even踩在自己的过往上，他冷眼旁观，他觉得自己一无是处——不论是什么——他一无是处，他所拥有的不值得一切。  
直到他听到了声音。  
很轻的，他熟悉的声音。Even甚至可以描摹出那人打着哈欠进门的模样，描绘出他如何搓揉着自己的卷毛，然后慢吞吞地脱下球鞋。他喊出了自己的名字，甜得要命，像是在撒娇。他书包里背着味道和臭虫一样的三明治——Even承认，他早晨时过于亢奋了。  
他的男孩还带着实验室的消毒水味，正在准备最近的期末考导致那家伙成天迷迷糊糊，困得只想倒头大睡。男孩不那么讲卫生，也不会做个像样的早餐。但他的头发很软，喜欢靠在自己身上，睡觉时小声说着听不懂的梦话，似乎整天都在迟到。  
重要的是，他爱着他。  
他的Isak回来了。

**Author's Note:**

> *这首歌来自Astrid S的Hurts So Good  
> *当时想写“我永远不会离开你”时，脑子里蹦出的第一句却是英文，感觉翻中文似乎差了点味道，于是私自让Isak这时候讲句英文了：）
> 
> 感谢喜欢。


End file.
